unionfandomcom-20200214-history
Regional Federation
Regional Federations are small groups (called "blocks") of neighboring countries whose members cooperate with each other on economical, diplomatic, political, environmental and societal matters. Members countries of Regional Federations are countries that are not key nations. They typically have small economies and/or low populations, and don't have much international power. In order to avoid the problems associated with having hundreds of member states, the Union of Nation States ordered the creation of the Regional Federations in the Riga Treaty. Regional Federations of Terra Map Africa *'Central African Federation '- Central African Republic, Zaire, Congo *'Equatorial Federation '- Cameroon, Sao Tomé and Principe, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon *'Guinea Federation '- Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Senegal, Gambia, Sierra Leone, Liberia *'Horn of Africa Federation '- Somalia, Eritrea, Djibouti *'Madagascar Federation '- Madagascar, Mauritius, Comoros, Seychelles *'Maghrib Federation '- Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya *'Nile Federation '- Sudan, South Sudan, Chad *'Sahel Federation '- Mauritania, Niger, Mali, Burkino Faso, Sahrawi Republic *'Southeast African Federation '- Mozambique, Swaziland, Lesotho, Malawi *'Southwest African Federation '- Zimbabwe, Zambia, Namibia, Botswana, Angola, Katanga *'Swahili Coast Federation'Kenya is also a member of the key nations, but plays an important, predominantly economical role in the SCF as well. - Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, Burundi, Kivu *'West African Federation '- Ghana, Benin, Togo, Cote D'Ivoire Asia *'Central Asian Federation' - Uyghurstan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Mongolia, Afghanistan *'Himalaya Federaton' - Bhutan, Tibet, Nepal *'Indian Ocean Federation' - Sri Lankha, Maldives, Tamil Eelam *'Northern Arabic Federation' - Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Kurdistan, Jordan, Kuwait, Palestina *'South Asian Federation' - Cambodia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Laos *'Southern Arabic Federation' - Yemen, Oman, Bahrain, Qatar, United Arab Emirates Europe *'Alpine Federation' - Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland *'Baltic Federation' - Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus *'Balkan Federation '- Serbia, Montenegro, Slovenia, Bosniak Republic, Croatia, Albania and Kosovo, Macedonia *'Southern Caucasian Federation'Cooperates with the Northern Caucasian Federation in economical and environmental matters, per the Second Tbilisi Treaty. Remains independent from the NCF in cultural, military, political and diplomatic matters. - Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia *'Northern Caucasian Federation'Cooperates with the Southern Caucasian Federation in economical and environmental matters, per the Second Tbilisi Treaty. Remains independent from the SCF in cultural, military, political and diplomatic matters.- Ossetia, Ingushetia, Chechnya, Kabardino-Balkaria, Abkhazia, Karachay-Cherkessia *'Celtic Federation'Cooperates with the Iberian Federation in economical matters. It also administers the Celtic-Iberian Union Colonial Territory on Triton II.- Ireland, Scotland *'Central European Federation '- Poland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia *'Eastern European Federation '- Bulgaria, Romania, Moldova *'Greek Federation'Includes the small nations of Europe since the Dogana TreatyOfficially the Mediterranean Federation of Greek States and European Micronations - Greece, Cyprus, Malta, San Marino, Vatican City, Monaco *'Iberian Federation '''Cooperates with the Celtic Federation in economical matters. It also administers the Celtic-Iberian Union Colonial Territory on Triton II.- Andorra, Catalonia, Euskal Herria, Portugal *'Scandinavian Federation '- Sweden, Norway, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Faeroer *'Benelux Federation '- Netherlands, Wallonia, Flanders, Luxemburg Oceania *'Melanesian Federation The Polynesian, Micronesian and Melanesian Federations are cultural and diplomatic federations. They work together as the East Oceanian Federation. Each of the three organizations occupies one-third of the East Oceanian seats in the International Assembly. The Suva Treaty states that they vote independently on cultural and societal matters, but vote together when economical and environmental matters are concerned. - Fiji, Papua New Guinea, Solomon Islands, Vanuatu *'''Micronesian Federation - Marshall Islands, Palau, Micronesia, Kiribati, Nauru *'West Oceanian Federation '- New Zealand, Australia *'Polynesian Federation'- Samoa, Tuvalu, Tonga South and Central America *'Andean Federation '- Chile, Peru, Ecuador *'Central American Federation '- Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Panama, Guatemala *'East Caribbean-Guianas Federation '- Guyana, Suriname, East Guyana, Trinidad and Tobago, Grenada, Antigua and Barbuda, Barbados, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Saint Lucia, Dominica, Saint Kitts and Nevis *'South American Federation '- Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay *'West Caribbean Federation '- Cuba, Jamaica, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Bahamas Notes and references